


Balance

by Rin_1224



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_1224/pseuds/Rin_1224
Summary: Nino is always the first to jump in when Sho is madWritten for #SakumiyaWeekPrompt: Support





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with disclaimers lol. 
> 
> I don't really know too much about how Sakumiya dynamic works, or at least enough to write about it, so I focused on the one thing that I noticed about them recently. It seems like I write the most easily when there's direct moments to reference (list of said moments listed at the end). 
> 
> I know Nino can be quite fierce on his own, but this was mainly in relation to how he reacts when Sho is the one who is upset. Sorry if this doesn't quite capture the other parts of their dynamic as well...
> 
> Also the scary thing about writing non-AU is presuming how they feel about things...
> 
> Also this fic is about their hiatus press conference.

“It can be said that your decision is irresponsible.” 

Sho gripped his mic and began to speak before he was sure the speaker was done.

“When it comes to being pointed out as irresponsible, our sincerity in the matter is the following - we decided that we will spend the next approximately two years showing our gratitude. This is our show of sincerity. So in order to convey that, we will communicate lots of messages and have people watch our many performances, and we’d like you to decide whether we were irresponsible or not after seeing our attitudes and actions,” he managed to say. 

He knew he had to tread carefully and that they knew this type of question - _had that even been a question? _\- was coming, but hell, it still made him so mad. He had felt Ohno tense up next to him and his instinct to protect him at all costs had kicked even more strongly at that moment. At least he had managed to say what he wanted to without stumbling over his words but he wasn’t sure if he had managed to rein in the anger and frustration in his voice. All he wanted to do was glance at his left at Nino, but now wasn’t the time.

*****

Nino felt Sho sway as the newscaster spoke carefully and eloquently, but Nino could feel the bite of his words and the fierce expression he showed toward the reporter who questioned their decision.

Yes, they knew people would be unhappy with their decision, but to say that they were irresponsible? Nino wanted to laugh in their faces. Did they even know how much time they spent going over all of the options available to them so that every member, especially Riida, would be okay with moving forward with this? But of course they didn’t.

So Nino didn’t laugh. He knew that Sho was angry and the tense energy he felt coming from him wasn’t going to subside soon.

So when the next question came about how this situation could look like Riida’s fault and if the other members had thought about taking a break at all, Nino saw Sho staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what to say. But it was too soon after that last question, and he had a feeling Sho would be even more unable to hide his sharp tone. So Nino gripped his mic and spoke before Sho could, trying to sound as calm as possible despite feeling incredibly upset that people would even think to point fingers at their faithful leader. 

“If Ohno has to bear full blame and comes out looking like the one at fault after all this, then we failed to do our part,” he said strongly at the end of his statement.

The rest of the press conference went back to the calmer, more predictable Q&A where the members had a chance to thank the fans for all their support until now and to ask for their understanding and support for the next two years until their hiatus. 

Nino let out a silent sigh of relief when he felt Sho gradually relax a little next to him, and did his best to hold back a wince as his back ached and protested against standing for so long.

*****

When the press conference ended and they had taken all the pictures and thanked all the staff, Arashi went back to the green room together. Ohno bowed his head silently towards them, and the four immediately surrounded him, patting his back and telling him that it’s alright, that they were in this together. The managers and staff had enough foresight and care not to bother them at this time, and Sho was grateful to share in this private moment with just the five of them. 

After the emotional group moment as well as the nervousness and tension from the press conference had passed, Aiba and Matsujun were taking turns telling jokes to cheer Riida up as they got changed, so Sho pulled Nino aside. 

“Is your back okay?” he asked, placing his hand on Nino’s lower back. Nino grimaced at the sudden touch but leaned in when Sho began to gently rub circles on the place that ached the most.

“I’ll be fine if I sit for a while, thanks.”

Sho led Nino to the couch and they both sat after Sho propped a cushion against Nino’s back.

“You’re thinking about the question about us being irresponsible,” Nino said after a moment. 

Sho looked at Nino, surprised, but he should have known that Nino would know.

“...Thanks for following up,” he said, rubbing his neck. “I’m glad you took the next question. I couldn’t handle it.” 

  
It was always this way.

Sho would get mad and Nino would do damage control.

Nino always seemed to know when Sho was upset for real, and he would be the first to jump in to do or say something to lighten the mood. But it was always done and said in such a smart way. The others were there for Sho but weren’t as quick to act - Ohno was good at following up after the moment, but he was usually silent during. Aiba was also great at cheering Sho up afterwards, but seemed to mildly panic during the actual moment and would say something to completely derail the conversation. And Matsujun...when they were younger, he would usually counter with something just as emotional and it would escalate the situation but now he would loudly ask everyone to calm down...which wasn’t what Sho always needed as Sho’s first thought was usually ‘But I _am _calm!’. 

But level-headed Nino...Nino always knew what to do without being asked. Whether it was a look, a touch, a comment - it was always what Sho needed in the heat of the moment.  
  
His temper used to be worse when they had just debuted. Sho was so worried about looking cool and being successful that he had a short fuse and it would go off on anyone at any moment - be it their senpai, hosts of tv shows, their juniors, even his own members. But Nino would always be there to calm the situation, to prevent Sho's temper from escalating or causing permanent damage. And Nino never got mad at him afterwards, even if Sho was completely at fault. And recently, Nino would even point out if Sho's anger was warranted.   
  
  
Sho rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe I let it get to me. I fail as an adult, huh.”

Nino shook his head. “You’re fine. That question pissed all of us off. As well as the next question.” 

“But you were so calm.” 

Nino grinned. “I am the 39th Academy Awards Best Actor. Please don't forget.”

Sho threw his head back and laughed. This drew the attention of the others and they came to huddle around the couch to see why Sho was laughing so hard. Nino cracked an unrelated joke while throwing Sho a wink, and Sho’s heart felt lighter as all five of them laughed together.

They were going to be okay, as long as they had each other. As long as he had Nino. 

  
*****

_  
A couple months later _

  
Sho was paired with Nino for a weekly tv magazine photoshoot and they were asked to reminisce about their past 20 years of work together. They looked over past interviews for the magazine and tried to brainstorm something nostalgic but also fresh to share. 

“Hey Nino, remember that crew member that always cracked up at our hypnotism game?” Sho said suddenly. “I wonder what he’s doing now. Weren’t you close to him? We should catch up with him for old times sake. Do you still have his number?” 

“I lost it,” Nino answered flatly. 

“Really? Oh. That’s too bad. I guess we’ll run into him someday if he’s still in the industry.” 

Nino made a noncommittal noise as he went back to reading interviews and laughing at the photos of their young selves. Sho shrugged. Maybe Nino wasn’t as close to that guy as he had thought. 

  
  
Sho forgot about that exchange until a few weeks later, Sho was walking down the corridor at TBS for a meeting about Ongaku no Hi when he ran into said crew member. 

“Wow, long time no see!” Sho said, grabbing his shoulder. 

He was surprised at the nervous look the crew member gave him. Maybe it was because they hadn’t talked in so long? 

“Nino and I were talking about you the other day.” 

“Ninomiya-san?” the guy asked, and Sho wondered why he seemed even more nervous at the mention of Nino’s name. 

“Yeah, we were reminiscing about the show and I asked if he still had your number. He said he lost it though. Could I get it now so I could tell him?” 

This time, Sho could tell the guy was definitely reluctant.

“Did Ninomiya-san recently change his number?” the guy asked slowly.

Sho shook his head. “Not in the last year...” 

The man fell silent after that. 

Sho couldn’t contain his curiosity. “...Did something happen with Nino?” he asked. 

“Erm...well...I’m not sure, actually. When I heard the news about Arashi in January, I texted Nino, and we were messaging quite regularly after that. We ended up going out for drinks like a month or so later...when I texted Nino the next day, he never responded. So I texted him again. No response. I tried calling him a few times, but no answer. I think he blocked my number…”

“...Did you say anything that night? Did you fight?” 

“Not that I can remember. If anything...I was trying to cheer him up so I told him that even if Arashi goes on a break, he’ll be fine because he has acting. But now that I think about it, he left soon after that.” 

  
Sho fell silent. Nino must have been furious. 

Nino loved Arashi. It wasn’t a competition, but the way Nino loved Arashi was special. And there wasn't anything he would put in front of this group on his list of priorities or ambitions.   
  
And unlike Sho who would have gone off on that guy the moment he said it and made it 100% clear that he was pissed, Nino chose to quietly end the relationship. 

Sho felt his temper flaring but he took a few long breaths. He wasn’t sure if yelling at the guy in the middle of the hallway of a workplace was the best idea. Nino had always been the one to support him in the moments he felt angry, and now Sho wanted to do the same. He took a breath, hoping that his voice was steady and that he wasn't glaring at the guy as much as he wanted to. 

“You know...Nino turned down Hollywood for Arashi.” 

The crew member nodded slowly. “...I’ve heard that before.” 

Sho patted his shoulder. “Just think about that. Then you’ll know why Nino didn’t return your calls,” he said calmly before walking away.

  
He turned the nearest corner and was surprised to see Nino standing against the wall, arms crossed.

“Were you listening?” 

“Yeah. I’m surprised you didn’t get mad,” Nino said as he began to walk down the hallway.

Sho grinned, following after Nino. “Are you proud of me?” 

“Proud of a 37 year old for not getting upset? You've grown so much,” Nino clapped his hands exaggeratedly but Sho could see a genuine smile on his face.

Sho swatted at Nino’s hands before putting an arm across his shoulders and walking towards the meeting room. “I was mad. But I didn't think it'd be helpful to yell at him? What you did already made your point."

"Wow, who are you?" Nino teased.

"I can be professional! Besides, you’re the one who got mad first. That means I have to be the calm one here,” Sho shot back. _Like you always do for me_, he added in his mind. 

Nino didn’t say a word, but Sho could see the slight pout on his lips. 

“Did you really block his number?” Sho asked slowly. 

“Yup, and I deleted it too.” 

“Wow.” 

“...I need Arashi.” 

“And Arashi needs you,” Sho said immediately, turning so they were looking at each other. 

“That’s kind of cheesy,” Nino pointed out, but Sho could see that his ears were bright red. 

“But it's true," Sho insisted, placing his hands on Nino's shoulders. "Let’s protect Arashi together, yeah? I can't do it without you.”

Nino stared at him, as if slightly uncomfortable how Sho was being so open about his feelings in such a public place.

"There's three other Arashi members too, you know, Sho-san," Nino said cheekily and Sho huffed out a exasperated sigh.

"You know what I mean," Sho growled.

"There there, don't get mad," Nino smirked and Sho thought about strangling him for ruining the moment. So much for being the calm one.

Nino's next words were so quiet that Sho almost missed them. “You don't have to do it alone. I'll always be with you."

"Nino." Sho's heart swelled.

"Besides," Nino added with a mischievous smile, "It's my job to keep your temper in check. No one else can do it like I can.” 

Sho grinned and ruffled Nino’s hair before putting his arm across his shoulders once more. 

  
“No one else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following real events: 
> 
> *Arashi’s hiatus press conference - my impression of the press conference was that Sho and Nino stood at the frontlines, taking the hardest questions while Matsujun stood directly behind, very calmly explaining what Arashi will be doing from now on while Aiba had his arms wrapped around Riida (figuratively) and eased the tension by smiling and laughing a lot. This was only possible because it was these five. I had to watch it again to try to translate what Sho and Nino said and I teared up again at how much Arashi loves each other.  
*Arashi’s first appearance on Heyx3! In 2000 when the hosts Matsumoto and Hama-chan of the comic duo Downtown were teasing them about Arashi’s name being one kanji and whatnot and Sho blurted out irritatedly (imo) “What about the name Downtown then?” and Nino threw out his arm as if to stop Sho as well as protect him. Good thing Downtown were adults about it and made it into a joke.  
*Arashi’s appearance on Utaban in 2002 when Sho made Matsujun almost cry (the start of the Sakumoto ice age??) and Nino sat between them, trying to calm the situation...and eventually throwing Riida under the bus to change the person getting attention but it worked lol  
*When Sho got mad at Inoo Kei during VSA, Nino was the only one watching Sho nervously while the rest of the members were looking at Inoo and laughing.  
*When Ohno said "When your outfits are bad, they're really bad," to Sho during the OP talk on VSA and Sho went "Hey." quite seriously and Nino grabbed Ohno and shook his head and hands in Ohno's face to make him shut up  
*I couldn’t find a source for this but apparently Sho once said that the reason Arashi has never fought is because of Nino’s presence because Nino always does silly things to make them laugh and creates a comfortable mood for them.  
*Nino’s statement at the May concert this year - a person/people he said “You don’t have to worry (about the hiatus) because you’ve got acting.” And Nino thought “Who are you to tell me that?!” and deleted said person/people’s number(s). And that's why his contacts list is only about 70 people.


End file.
